Scars
by defy the stars
Summary: Jacob gets a little ticked off at Edward and the Cullens. Takes place after New Moon. Sorry, I'm bad at summarys...I don't know whether to continue or not.


Disclaimer…I don't own Twilight or any of the characters…even though Edward owns my heart! )

**Scars**

It was a normal day at school: nothing unusual about gym, I was still terrible at sports, and Charlie was still giving Edward death glares, as he was accustomed to doing upon greeting him.

"Hi, Dad." I said walking into our small kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Swan." Edward said politely.

"Hey, Bells." He said from his seat at the table. "…Edward." He glared.

Edward had grown accustom to the daily glares. "He's just going to have to get used to me being here," He had said once. "Because I'm not leaving."

We traveled up the stairs. I tripped and Edward caught me. No surprise there. We got to my room and began homework. Or at least mine. Edward had given up homework. What's the point to doing it when you've graduated High School four times?

"I'm just going to freshen up in the bathroom." I said excusing myself to the bathroom. Edward nodded in acknowledgment and continued to finish my math homework.

When I returned, Edward was not there. The window was opened and the breeze coming through caused my homework to blow all over the room. By the window was Jacob. He looked angry. Or disappointed, I couldn't tell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should be asking the questions."

"What? – Why are you acting like this?"

"Like you don't know." He snorted.

"I don't! Where's Edward?" I demanded.

"Oh, he'll be busy for a while…" I heard an explosion from outside the window. A snarl. Growl. No.

"What's going on?" I yelled at Jacob.

"They killed Sam!" Jacob hissed back, taking my arm. I guess I was getting hysterical.

"Who?"

"You know who! The vampire scum!" No. (AN: hahah scum!)

"They don't kill humans." I said calmly.

"Who said he was human?" I stared in disbelief.

"They wouldn't…"

He cackled to himself. "Do you believe everything they tell you?"

"But it must be a mistake…" I trailed.

"There's no mistake, Bella." Jake warned. "A vampire killed him."

Another growl from outside. I ran to the window to see the scene in my backyard. Edward was being attacked by three other werewolves circling him. Jake stood behind me beaming.

"It's really for your own good." He smiled down at me.

"Edward!" I yelled throwing my legs over the windowsill preparing to jump.

He looked up, "What the hell do you thing you're doing?"

"They're going to kill you!" I screamed.

"Bella!" he yelled, as a werewolf jumped on top of him and he struggled to get it off.

I looked down at the ground where I was planning to jump. It looked so far away. Very far away. I closed my eyes.

"Bella!" Jacob tried to pull me back inside.

Everything was happening so fast. Edward was getting 'killed' and Jake was ready to kidnap me and make me a werewolf. So I let go of the windowsill.

Air rushed by me so fast and before I knew it, the ground was back, accompanied by familiar pain. And the smell of blood. Mine? I didn't know. I looked up to see Jacob already outside, confronting Edward, who was on his way to my side.

"Edward." I said. My arm was bleeding. I probably cut it falling into a bush or something on the way down. I tried to get up and go to him. But I felt dizzy upon trying to sit up.

"…I know what your plan is!" Jacob was saying. "You won't be able to kill us all off. And you won't kill her. I won't let you."

"Edward." I repeated. He looked.

"I know Bella." He said calmly.

"Are you listening?" Jacob barked. "Your family broke the treaty. You blood suckers have to leave. Now."

"We didn't kill him, Black." Edward answered. "Let me get to Bella-"

"No!" Jacob yelled, grabbing Edward's arm. "Don't go near her."

Edward shook him off and was by my side in a flash.

"You okay?" He smiled helping my sit up. I nodded. Jake pulled him away from me. His anger filled the air around us.

"Don't touch her."

An explosion. Just what I didn't want to see.

"No!" I cried. Jake didn't listen and charged Edward. It was the worst thing I'd ever seen. It was clear that Edward was much stronger that Jake, but Jake had the claws and the jaw. They were ripping each other apart. Fur was flying and the other werewolves-turned-human stood back to watch the show. "Edward!" I stood up, still a little woozy from the trip. He saw me coming.

"Bella, no!"

It happened so suddenly. Jake's giant paw came down on Edward's perfect beautiful face. He fell on his knees, clutching his face in his hands.

"Edward!" I ran over to him. "Let me see." I said pulling his cold hands away from his face. He looked up. Three large gashes were left in his cheek and eye. But no blood came out. It was just black inside the wound. He looked at my confused expression.

"What happened?" I shook my head in reply.

"You're hurt." He stated helping me up.

Jake had returned to normal and stood in disbelief at what he had just done.

"Bella. Come." He ordered sternly. Edwards squeezed my shoulders.

"Let us go." He said calmly.

"Not with her."

"Why don't we let her choose who she wants to go with?" Edward suggested.

Jacob looked reluctant. "Well?" He said. I didn't budge. He gaped. "Do you want to die?" He asked. "Bella –" He took a step closer and Edward growled. "- Please…"

"I can't." I confessed. He stiffened.

"Fine." He said coldly. "If you really want to side with them. You're not protecting them, if that's what you're thinking. This isn't finished. The vampires will pay for what they did."

Edward nodded. Jake and the others turned and disappeared into the woods. I could hear a lonely howl in the distance. I bet it was Jake crying.

* * *

"Come to my house with me." Edward said once we were back in my room.

"Why?" I asked holding a blood soaked towel to my arm in a futile effort to stop the bleeding.

"For your arm. Carlisle can fix it up." He answered simply. "And I think it would be safer for you."

"You mean with the werewolves?" I asked, "They wouldn't hurt me."

"I know that. But they might try to take you away from me." Sadness and worry filled his reply.

* * *

"Hm." Carlisle thought while inspecting Edward's face. "This is very strange…"

I was trying to pay attention, but the stinging in my arm was distracting. Twenty stitches in my arm was what it took to close up the wound. I guess it was more serious that I had thought.

"Will it close up?" I asked about Edward's face. Alice nodded. "You saw something?" I whispered. But she didn't respond.

"The one who did this must have been powerful." Carlisle went on. In the better light Edward's wounds were fairly deep, even some of his cheek bone was showing through. There was no blood.

Edward snorted. "Black isn't that strong. He's just a child. Only been a werewolf for a couple of months."

"Still." Carlisle pushed. "I think there's something else behind this power…"

"It's Bella." Edward answered coldly.

"Oh?" Alice questioned me.

"It's nothing." I said quickly to change the subject, "Does it hurt?" I asked Edward.

"Sort of." He said flinching as Carlisle poked and prodded his cheek.

"Well," Carlisle sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens…"

"It _will_ close up." Alice said reassuringly.

Edward nodded.

Please don't leave reviews that tell me it sucks. ) Just nice ones!


End file.
